Dire, Dire Docks
- Level = - Beta = }} |caption = The painting to the level and the level itself |located = |inhabitants = |first = Super Mario 64 (1996) |games = Super Mario 64 DS}}Dire, Dire Docks is the ninth level in the games Super Mario 64 and Super Mario 64 DS and is the game's second water-based level. Much of it is underwater, as are the majority of the stars. It consists of two main areas connected by an underwater passageway: the first is relatively empty, the other the location of the stars. Watch out for the big black hole underwater in the second area of the level because really strong currents can suck Mario in and bring him back outside the castle. Stars 1st Star: Board Bowser's Sub Starting your journey, make your way down, and find the passage where there's ring of coins. Follow it to the next part of the stage, where you board the sub. Find the ? Switch to turn on the stairs, and climb the ones nearest to you to climb on top. Alternatively, swim to the back of the sub and jump on top of the fin at the back. Then, long jump, or dive, to the top of Bowser's sub. The star is located behind the fin where Bowser's picture is shown. 2nd Star: Chests in the Current Swim down to the bottom (Careful not to be sucked into the vortex!), and find the chests. Touch the locks on them in the right order to make the star appear. 3rd Star: Pole Jumping For Red Coins Return to the area where Bowser's sub was, except, when you hit the ? Switch, climb the stairs furthest from you to get to the upper platforms. From there, jump from the different poles and platforms to get all 8 red coins. The star should show up on the second platform nearest the first one you climb on. 4th Star: Through the Jet Stream Returning once more to the area where the sub was, grab a metal cap (Near where the ? Switch is found), and go down underwater. Walk over to where the jet stream is, and grab the star. 5th Star: Koopa Surfin' Switch Star Enter the level as Wario (Or Yoshi in a Wario cap), and swim over to an area where three black blocks and a ? Block are. Smash the ? Block to let a Koopa Shell out, and break the middle black block to show the switch. Step on it to make the star appear, and then, get on the Koopa Shell and ride to the star. 6th Star: Inside The Cage In order to get this star, you must go one more time to where the sub was, and grab a vanish cap and a metal cap (It doesn't matter what order), and jump down to where a cage is, and grab the star behind the walls. In Super Mario 64 DS, you must enter as Luigi (Or Yoshi with a Luigi cap on), and then grab a power flower to turn transparent. Then, just swim down into the cage, and grab the star. 7th Star: The Manta Ray's Reward Find the Manta Ray near where the chests where found, and swim through the rings he leaves behind to get the star. You must swim through five rings. The star will float over the vortex, so be careful when grabbing it. Trivia *The song heard in Dire Dire Docks is a remix to the theme heard in Peach's Castle. de:Wilde Wasserwerft it:Abisso Acquatico Category:Locations in Super Mario 64 Category:Locations Category:Levels Category:Underwater-themed